


Fry Thieves

by Hatterwhowrites



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is the nice one here, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Iris likes fries, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatterwhowrites/pseuds/Hatterwhowrites
Summary: It was a good day...until Cisco's fries got eaten on him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From the tumblr prompt: “Hey! I was gonna eat that!”

            It had been a good day. There had been no new metas terrorizing the city. Life was good. They'd left Star with the intent of a night in. Of take out, binge watching and cuddling. Iris had gotten the take out. She'd gone with Big Belly Burger. Cisco had set up the TV, and was torn between a couple of shows. He was going to ask Iris and Barry's opinion. And Barry had set up a comfy cuddle zone. Blankets and pillows galore.

            They cuddled up on the couch, Iris in the middle.

            "We got some sci-fi, an action horror, and um a crime drama, I think?" Cisco listed as he scrolled through the options he'd picked out.

            "You think?" Iris repeated eating a french fry.

            Cisco hummed. It was a very questionable sound.

            "Maybe not that one." Barry said, before eating a fry. Iris nodded in agreement as she continued eating fries. "And Cisco, you hate horror." Barry remarked.

            "It sounds interesting." Cisco defended with a shrug.

            Iris ate a fry and took the controller from Cisco. She read the description of the show, beginning to shake her head. "Nuh-uh, you're gonna be turning that off not even half way in." She remarked. Barry skim read and nodded in agreement.

            She went through the three sci-fi options Cisco had selected. Reading the descriptions of each, occasionally eating a fry now and then. Cisco narrowed his eyes at her. Iris and Barry had both already ate their fries while Cisco had been making his selections. Where was the never ending supply of fries coming from? His eyes widened realizing what was happening.

            "I've heard good things about this one," Iris said. Cisco didn't look to see which one she'd picked. He watched as she ate another fry. His fries.

            "Yeah, its like reminiscent of all the sci-fi classics, right?" Barry commented oblivious to the fry thievery. Cisco looked at him, just in time to see Barry eat one of his fries. He stared in disbelief.

            "You're eating my fries!" He exclaimed. "Both of you!"

            Iris stopped sipping at her drink, she looked at Cisco guiltily. Barry smiled sheepishly before he ate the other fry he was holding. At least they both looked a smidge apologetic.

            "I was gonna eat those!"

            "Sorry?" Barry said with a shrug.

            "Cisco you know fries are my weakness." Iris said.

            He frowned snatching up the box of fries off the table. There were only a couple of fries left, much to his dismay. Cisco gaped at the empty fry container and looked at them. "My own girlfriend, and boyfriend." He grumbled. "Curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal."

            "We're sorry?" Iris squeaked with a smile as she tried not to laugh. Barry couldn't help but laugh.

            "Eat a man's fries on him without him knowing." Cisco mumbled shaking the container, as he picked out the last of the fries to eat.

            Barry watched Cisco eat the remaining fries before speeding away.

            "Hey! Wait!"

            "Bare?"

            Iris and Cisco exchanged a confused look. Silently asking one another where Barry went. They both shrugged having no idea. Barry reappeared standing before them. He held a box out to Cisco. Cisco narrowed his eyes at the box not processing what it was. Iris laughed.

            "Sorry we ate your fries." Barry said as Cisco took the box from him. It was whole new box of fries. "I'll keep Iris from eating them this time."

            Cisco looked from the fries to Barry, a smile on his face. "I love you."

            Barry beamed and leaned down to press a kiss to Cisco's forehead. He sat back on the couch next to him and curled up in between them. "So what are we watching?" He asked.

            Iris pressed play and curled up into the corner of the couch. One of her hands went to Barry's hair. She began combing her fingers through the strands of his hair while watching the TV. She glanced over to Cisco who was happily eating his new stock of fries and the rest of his burger. "Hey Cisco."

            He looked in her direction, mouth full of food and hummed.

            "Can I have a fry?"

            His eyes went wide. Iris had to stop herself from laughing. Barry rolled his eyes shaking his head.

            "For real?" Cisco exclaimed tossing a fry at Iris.

            She smiled catching the fry. "Love you." She said before eating the fry.

            Cisco smiled back. "Love you too, fry thief." He turned his attention back to the TV show.

            "Hey, where's mine?" Barry piped up.

            Cisco made a sound that was an odd mix of being completely done but also that he loved these two so much. "For real?!"


End file.
